


SPA (Sin prejuicio alguno)

by Marbius



Series: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1 [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bukkake, Condoms, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Female Georg Listing, First Time, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La belleza tiene su precio particular, por lo que Georgie necesita de mutua cooperación para conseguirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPA (Sin prejuicio alguno)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece y me deslindo de responsabilidades por ello.

**SPA (Sin prejuicio alguno)**

 

~Schrei Tour~

 

—Uh, no —enrojeció Gustav hasta las orejas—, me niego. Busca a alguien más. Y-Yo no…

—¡Gusti, vamos! —Replicó Georgie, apretándose más con él dentro de su litera y colocando la revista sobre su regazo—. Lee, está todo aquí. No son mentiras mías en un burdo intento de convencerte de hacer algo sucio, ¡esto tiene bases científicas avaladas por grandes instituciones! Además, es importante para mí.

El baterista miró de reojo la revista en cuestión del mismo modo en que lo haría de toparse con una serpiente venenosa y siseante. Que el artículo que Georgie quería que leyera fuera parte de una revista porno poco ayudaba por muchas credenciales y méritos con los que lo adornara para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Creo que paso… —Murmuró, haciendo amago de cerrar las indecentes páginas y zanjar con ello el asunto, pero Georgie se lo impidió.

—Por favor —le suplicó la bajista—. Sólo léelo y entonces, si no quieres, lo dejamos por la paz. Sé que es un favor enorme el que te estoy pidiendo, pero por lo mismo, primero vine contigo.

—Georgie, no —gruñó Gustav, esta vez con menos convicción que antes.

No era su culpa, era de ella. Georgie podía ser tan persuasiva a su modo, ya fuera sacando la rudeza de nacimiento con la que venía integrada que con sus encantos femeninos, que tanto él como el resto de la banda y hasta David Jost, terminaban siempre por concederle hasta el menor de sus caprichos.

Menos mal que sus peticiones eran usualmente razonables (una habitación de hotel para ella sola en lugar de repartirse de dos en dos como sería lo justo; que su guardaespaldas saliera de emergencia a medianoche para comprarle tampones; sesión larga de abrazos y mimos cuando los cólicos atacaban), pero cuando no… Cuando a Georgie se le saltaba el tornillo que llevaba suelto y se aferraba hasta obtener una respuesta afirmativa, entonces sí que la banda y el staff completo temblaban de pavor.

—¿Por favor? —Musitó la chica una última vez, viendo a Gustav con ojos tiernos a través de las pestañas caídas y los labios fruncidos en un pequeño puchero que pudo con los últimos trazos de reticencia que le quedaban al baterista. Mierda.

—Ok, la leeré, pero esto se termina ahí —masculló, con todo, sintiendo el estómago repleto de mariposas cuando Georgie le plantó un beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento y después abandonó su litera.

De nuevo, la bajista había conseguido lo que quería.

 

“… un excelente tratamiento natural y sin repercusiones posteriores…”

“… brillo sin igual, alta tolerancia a tintes, tratamientos agresivos, al calor de la plancha/secadora y resistencia a los climas extremos…”

“… ¡crecimiento doble! ¡Veinte centímetros por año!...”

—Joder, eso es una patraña —desdeñó Gustav la posibilidad de que lo que estaba leyendo por culpa de Georgie fuera siquiera un 1% cierto real. ¿Veinte centímetros al año? ¡Tenían que estar bromeando!

Repasando una última vez el breve artículo, cerró la revista de una vez por todas y se cruzó de brazos. A solas en su habitación de hotel, consideró incluso la posibilidad de romper la revista en cuestión hasta convertirla en confeti y fingir que había desaparecido antes de poder leerla. Si así se libraba de la petición que la bajista le había hecho entonces-…

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Abriendo grandes los ojos, Gustav se llevó una mano al pecho, convencido no por primera vez de que el sentido arácnido de Georgie había trabajado antes que él. Para confirmar sus sospechas, al abrir la puerta no fue otra sino la propia bajista, vestida ya en su pijama, la que se escurrió a través de la rendija que había dejado por espacio y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación, previa patada a la madera y así asegurarse tanta privacidad como eran capaces de conseguir en un hotel.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó después de haber saltado sobre la cama del baterista y con total desparpajo, recostado justo en el centro—. ¿La leíste? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Aceptas?

—Woah, woah, alto ahí —alzó el baterista ambas manos en un claro gesto de ‘detente antes de que me dé una embolia’—. La leí, sí, pero…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió la bajista con una ceja alzada—. Es un sí o es un no, sin ‘pero’ cursilón de por medio así que dilo de una vez.

—Yo… —Inseguro de cómo continuar, el baterista se sentó al borde de la cama, y por inercia, Georgie le molestó con un pie contra su muslo—. ¿Te das cuenta en verdad de lo que me estás pidiendo? Porque tiene nombre, se llama…

—Bukkake, lo sé —afirmó la bajista sin que en su rostro se manifestara ninguna señal de bochorno—. También sé que a David le daría un infarto si lo hago con alguien y sale en la portada de Bild.de, así que por eso te lo pregunté a ti primero, porque te tengo confianza.

—Uhm —atrapó Gustav el pie de la bajista y acarició con un dedo el empeine, pese a lo tenso de la situación, divertido de cómo Georgie se retorcía por las cosquillas que eso le producía—. Digamos que, en un muy hipotético caso de la dimensión alterna yo acepto, erm… ¿Cómo sería? Es decir, ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? Uhhh, ¿cambiaría algo en la banda o… entre nosotros dos?

Georgie sonrió. —Normal, supongo, ¿sexo oral y luego ya sabes?; mi habitación para después ducharme, erm, ¿hoy? Tenemos noche libre de hotel y… ¿Cuál era la última pregunta?, ah, sí, es decir, no. No cambiaría nada entre nosotros. ¿Responde eso todas tus inquietudes?

El baterista tragó saliva, la garganta tan seca y rasposa al parecer papel de lija, que su única respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Como si esa fuera toda la señal que necesitara, Georgie lo tomó de la mano, y tras asegurarse de que nadie más se encontraba despierto a esas horas y merodeando en el pasillo, se escabulleron de la habitación del baterista a la de la bajista.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de Georgie, ésta cerró la puerta con el pasador y procedió a sacarse la camiseta que vestía por encima de la cabeza.

—Uh, al menos avisa —se giró Gustav por inercia como cada vez que alguien de la banda se iba a cambiar y el espacio de guardarropa era reducido como para tener pudores—, ¿qué haces?

—No esperarás que un poco caiga sobre mi ropa, ¿o sí? No sé si esas manchas salen con una lavada o no, pero no quiero tener que pasar por ningún apuro cuando llegue el día de ir a la lavandería.

—Tiene coherencia… Erm, ¿puedo mirar?

Georgie rió un poco. —Supongo. Por tu bien espero que mires bien porque si un poco cae dentro de uno de mis ojos, te mato. Juro que te mato.

Aligerada un poco la situación luego de esa pequeña broma, Gustav se dejó desvestir por Georgie, ella arrodillándose frente a él y deslizándole los pantalones del pijama con todo y bóxers hasta los tobillos y después guiándolo fuera de ellos.

Un tanto cortado por ya estar un poco duro, Gustav hizo amago de cubrirse, pero Georgie se lo impidió. —De cualquier modo te voy a ver, no seas bobo —le dijo con un deje de nervios, los primeros de demostraba desde su petición.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, Gustav abrió las piernas y permitió que la bajista se posicionara en medio de éstas, usando sus manos sobre sus muslos para impedir que por inercia el baterista la atrapara. Ambos sabían que años tras el set de batería le habían dado la fuerza de unas tenazas y mejor era prevenir.

—Voy a… Sí, eso. Cuando sientas que vas a terminar, me avisas…

Gustav prometió que así sería y después perdió la noción del tiempo.

Fueran cinco segundos o una hora, de lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue «Oh Diox, sí, sí, sí, oh, nena, sí~» mientras Georgie lo trabajaba con pericia y lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo usando sus manos, lengua y labios. Por inercia, una de las manos de Gustav se enredó en los cabellos de la bajista y ésta aumentó el ritmo con el que lo succionaba.

—Hey, ah-ahí viene, ¡ahhh! —Gimió Gustav al correrse, al mismo tiempo en que Georgie se separaba de él y el semen caía un poco sobre la mejilla de la bajista y otro tanto en su barbilla.

—¡Gus! —Le recriminó—. Tienes pésima puntería, joder.

Veloz con los dedos, recolectó el preciado líquido y sin saber bien cómo hacerlo (la revista había sido un tanto vaga al respecto) se lo untó en el cabello, primero en las puntas y después en las raíces.

Avergonzado de su papel en todo ello, Gustav le limpió unas gotas que todavía llevaba debajo del labio inferior y se las aplicó en la corta cabellera.

—Ven acá —la hizo sentarse frente a él y le dio un masaje en el cuero cabelludo con el poco semen que aún quedaba sin absorber. Lo irreal de la situación lo habría hecho tener un ataque de pánico, pero siendo Georgie como era, resultó a fin de cuentas tener un cierto matiz de confianza y relax que lo hizo sonreír cuando al cabo de unos minutos la bajista comenzó a tararear con los ojos sentados y a entrecerrar los ojos, al parecer de cansancio y sueño.

—Oh Gusti, eres el mejor —le agradeció, los labios inflamados curvándosele hacia arriba—. Si en verdad te hubieras negado, no sé lo que habría hecho. Seguro que tendría que aparecer por todos lados con mi peluca de espantapájaros y asustar a todos con mi horrible aspecto.

Por salud mental, Gustav agradeció no haber tenido que llegar hasta esos extremos -hablando de que le preguntara a él primero, no de su cabello en sí, porque de cualquier modo él la encontraba preciosa tuviera el aspecto que tuviera. Georgie podría ser mayor que él por más de un año, pero la quería y protegía como a una hermana. Mayor y todo pero… Quizá hermana ya no era el término adecuado. Compararla con Franziska cuando poco antes había recibido de ella una mamada, resultaba casi obsceno.

—¿Crees que…? —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Otra vez?

—¿Otra?

—Quisiera que mi cabello fuera largo, por lo menos hasta mis hombros —estiró la bajista un ondulado mechón de pelo y éste apenas le llegó hasta debajo de las orejas—. Con tu ayuda, en dos meses podría crecer al menos cinco centímetros si es que esto funciona.

—Seh, sí funciona —le acarició Gustav la mejilla y carraspeó—. No sé, digo, ¿tú quieres?

Georgie se pasó la lengua por los labios. —¿Tú qué crees?

Con apenas sangre circulando en las venas -toda se encontraba en esos momentos de la cintura para abajo- Gustav se dejó hacer, oponiendo poca o nula resistencia a los avances de Georgie.

Aquella noche y las que le siguieron por el transcurso del siguiente año, fueron totalmente suyas y devotas a lo que con el paso de las semanas, denominaron ‘tiempo de spa’ como eufemismo de ‘yo te hago un favor y tú me lo pagas por igual’.

Como nunca antes, el cabello de Georgie creció brillante y sano, convirtiéndose poco a poco en la envidia de las fans y el tema de conversación en entrevistas, sesiones con los medios y hasta en internet.

Si supieran su secreto…

 

~Zimmer 482 Tour~

 

—Joderrr —se desplomó Gustav sobre su espalda, las pocas energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo tras tres orgasmos consecutivos, abandonándolo del todo y sin perspectiva de volver.

Recibiendo los frutos de su trabajo, Georgie se untó el semen sobre las puntas de su cabello y una vez se aseguró de que ninguna gota se desperdiciara, limpió del glande del baterista con la lengua en espera de que Gustav estuviera listo para otro round.

—No, necesito descansar —gruñó éste—. Después beber un galón de agua, comer, dormir y seguir descansando, jo. Vas a acabar conmigo.

—No te oí quejarte hace ¿qué?, treinta segundos atrás —gruñó la bajista—. Anda, aún me faltan las raíces o el tratamiento no funcionará como debe.

—Uh… —El baterista se semi incorporó apoyado sobre sus codos—. ¿Cinco minutos al menos? No creo que se me pueda parar ni aunque hagas un streap-tease. Estoy… muerto…

Georgie bufó. —Me estás retando, ¿es eso, verdad?

Subiéndose a la cama, Georgie se desvistió por completo de las escasas prendas que le quedaban y con cuidado de no caerse debido a lo oscilante del colchón, se recostó sobre Gustav.

Aquel gran cambio en su rutina hizo que al baterista le diera vueltas la habitación, señal inequívoca de que su cerebro apenas tenía la sangre suficiente como para sobrevivir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tócame, anda —lo ayudó Georgie a ponerle las manos en el cuerpo, una sobre la espalda y otra en un suave y firme glúteo—. Un poco de variedad puede hacer maravillas. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras mientras no… Uh, ya sabes. Show completo. Y si logras tener otra erección en menos de diez minutos, sabré recompensártelo, ¿vale?

Deslizando la mano que estaba sobre la espalda de la bajista hasta colocarla sobre uno de sus pechos, Gustav jugueteó con el pezón que ahí se encontraba y en efecto, sintió que entre sus piernas, su pene volvía a la carga. Cuidando de no asustarla, recostó a Georgie sobre su espalda y se dedicó a besarla por todo el cuello y de ahí hacia abajo hasta lamer el mismo pezón de antes, que ante el toque de su lengua, se contrajo por completo.

—Gusti —jadeó Georgie su nombre, ondulando las caderas en un gesto natural que no pretendía nada pero que hizo al baterista preguntarse si… La propia Georgie lo había dicho antes, todo menos ‘show completo’, lo cual venía a ser el nombre clave de ¿qué cosa?

—Mmm, ¿Georgie? —Retirándose un poco de su cuerpo o no sería capaz ni de formular una oración completa, mucho menos entender una respuesta por igual, Gustav preguntó—: ¿Eres virgen?

Recostada sobre la cama y con el rostro arrebolado de excitación, la bajista cerró los ojos. —Sí —admitió con un murmullo de voz—. Debo de parecerte la chica más fácil del mundo porque te hago sexo oral por lo menos tres veces a la semana, pero… Eso es por mi cabello. Es el único capricho que me permito, en serio. Del resto soy tan virgen como el aceite de oliva. Incluso antes de esa primera vez contigo yo no… Con nadie… Lo más lejos que había llegado fue con un novio en Loitsche y sólo nos besamos un par de veces antes de que terminara conmigo de la peor manera posible así que… Virgen, sip.

—Está bien —le aseguró Gustav. Él por su parte no lo era; al inicio del Schrei Tour había tenido sus escarceos con un par de groupies, cinco a lo mucho, para después detenerse por completo porque después de cada encuentro se sentía mal y un tanto abaratado. Claro que eso Georgie no lo sabía del todo, pero al menos era consciente de que él no ostentaba la gran V sobre la frente. Tal vez por ello era que había especificado hasta donde llegaban con su pequeño juego y qué se encontraba fuera de esos límites.

—Gusti, deja de pensarlo —interrumpió la bajista se hilo de pensamientos. Con un dedo le acarició la frente y como por arte de magia el ceño fruncido que él no sabía llevar a cuestas, se deshizo—. Soy virgen, ¿y qué? Gran cosa. Sé cómo lograr que te corras en menos tiempo que la más corta de nuestras canciones, así que da igual, supéralo.

—No tienes que recalcármelo…

—Y tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de que yo sea virgen. Piensa en algo más, ¿quieres? Como por ejemplo… —Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del baterista y lo empujó hasta que éste quedó recostado encima de ella—. Lo bien que se sentiría si te corres en mis pechos, ¿uh? ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Gustav lo imaginó por medio segundo y eso bastó para estar de nueva cuenta listo y preparado para continuar. Presionando su erección contra el muslo de la bajista, se lo hizo saber, y Georgie los sorprendió a ambos con un corto pero intenso beso en los labios.

—Sé que acabo de chuparte y quizá no te guste el sabor, pero-… ¡Umph! —Calló de golpe cuando Gustav la besó a su vez, demostrando en ello que no le importaba. Por debajo del sabor que él reconocía como propio, estaba el de la bajista y era mejor que la ambrosía.

Aquella noche acabó como otras tantas y a la vez no; luego de un orgasmo más que por fin terminó de cubrir la cuota que el cabello de Georgie necesitaba para mantenerse firme y lustroso, la bajista los sorprendió a ambos al invitar a Gustav a tomar una ducha con ella y ayudarla a enjuagar el menjunje proteínico que ya se estaba secando y tornando blancuzco.

Ahí bajo el chorro de agua tibia, se habían vuelto a besar y acariciar hasta el hartazgo, y nada más. Gustav no creía ser capaz de correrse una vez más ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello, pero no por ello el momento fue menos intenso en eroticidad. Rompiendo una más de sus tradiciones, esa noche durmieron juntos en la misma cama, y aunque a la mañana siguiente fue una pesadilla escabullirse fuera de la habitación sin que nadie más lo viera, lo cierto es que algo cambió entre ambos.

No en la más tradicional de las formas, pero era lo que era.

 

~Pre-1000 Oceans Tour~

 

Fue una patada en pleno estómago…

—Lo siento, pero igual lo voy a hacer —murmuró Georgie abrazando a Gustav, dolida de que el baterista permaneciera rígido como una tabla bajo sus brazos—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El por qué hago esto.

—Vanidad —masculló Gustav. No veía otra razón válida. Era pura y simple vanidad llevada a un extremo que rayaba en lo insano.

Georgie al menos tuvo la decencia de admitirlo. —Sí, también por vanidad. Gran parte, pero no toda. Me gusta que halaguen mi cabello; las fans, sobretodo. Es mi orgullo particular, y… mi obsesión. No le hago daño a nadie con esto, tampoco a mí.

—Pero tú quieres… Dios, Georgie… —Venciendo su propia resistencia, Gustav la rodeó por la cintura—. Tienes los planes más locos del mundo.

—Es sólo un ingrediente, sólo eso. Sin sentimientos de por medio, y ellos están de acuerdo con que tú también estés presente cuando ocurra.

—No se siente correcto —admitió Gustav resoplando aire tibio por encima de la cabeza de la bajista. Su hermoso cabello, el que todo mundo admiraba y moría de celos por poseer, últimamente parecía haber decaído. Y era su culpa.

Proveer a Georgie del único ingrediente que restauraría el daño diario al cual se sometía su cabello era su trabajo, suyo y de nadie más, o al menos así había sido hasta un par de meses atrás. Creciendo como si se tratara de una enredadera, el cabello de la bajista había aumentado en longitud año con año, al grado en que ya estaba a punto de llegarle a la cintura y por ende, sus cuidados y necesidades habían aumentado a más del doble, un número que él solo ya no podía cumplir.

No bastaba con lo que Gustav podía darle, e incapaz de usar las tijeras contra el trabajo y esfuerzo de sus últimos años, Georgie había optado por salir con la solución más brillante y a la vez la más bizarra: Invitar a los gemelos a sus sesiones.

De buenas a primeras, Gustav se había negado.

No, no, y no. Mil veces no. Antes muerto que permitirlo. Georgie era suya, suya y de nadie más. Sobre su cadáver ocurriría aquello, decidió él. Por desgracia, conforme las semanas pasaban y las puntas se abrían, la orzuela hacía su trabajo y el cabello perdía brillo y sedosidad, también Georgie parecía perder la sonrisa en el rostro. Los esfuerzos de Gustav por remediarlo no hicieron mucho y luego comenzó la caída del cabello a un ritmo alarmante…

Sólo quedaba ceder y esperar lo mejor, no sólo para el cabello de la bajista, sino para lo que pendía entre ambos y seguía sin tener nombre.

—¿Ellos qué dijeron?

—Que sí, duh. Una propuesta así es… Bueno, tú entiendes. Difícil de rechazar. Imposible, más bien.

—Sí, sí, ya sé —la apretujó Gustav contra su pecho, deseando que en ese gesto, Georgie viera cuánto le dolía tener que ceder lo que él sentía como propio.

Con el transcurrir de los años, lo suyo se había convertido en más de lo que era en un inicio; aún no lo habían hablado frente a frente y poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, pero era obvio para ambos que eran pareja y las palabras sobraban. O habían sobrado hasta hace poco.

—Se sentirá extraño, todos juntos y… No sé, Georgie, no sé…

—Shhh —lo tranquilizó la bajista, empujándolo hasta la cama que por esa noche sería suya—. Ellos harán una cosa, sólo una, y entonces tú y yo tendremos el resto de la velada para nosotros.

—¿Les harás sexo oral?

—Es lo justo —se encogió Georgie de hombros—. Más práctico, también más rápido que si sólo me quedo ahí quieta a la espera de que se corran. Eso de estar de rodillas aguardando no es divertido, causa moretones que duran casi una semana.

—¿Y yo…? ¿Dónde estaré? ¿Qué haré? Dios… —Dejándose recostar sobre su espalda, Georgie se sentó sobre su pelvis y deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta—. Dime.

—Puedes ver o puedes participar. Depende de ti. Yo preferiría lo segundo. Una mano amiga que me recuerde por qué vale la pena todo.

—Tú… ¿Estarás desnuda? —Aclimatándose a la idea, poco a poco Gustav llegó a excitarse. Sentimientos de lado, casi parecía divertido lo que iban a hacer como banda y que nada tenía que ver con la música o su amistad; esto iba más allá de lo que podía hacerse a la luz de día y a la vista del resto del mundo, y que por ser prohibido despertaba en todos los participantes un cierto regusto de ardor en el vientre bajo—. ¿Permitirás que ellos te…?

Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —Quiero decir, sí. Desnuda. O no del todo. Detesto usar sostén cuando lo hacemos, siempre termina algo en la tela y es desperdicio. También entiendo que la parte visual es importante, así que no, sólo bragas. Y no, no habrá sexo.

Al menos por eso último, Gustav respiró tranquilo. ¿Quién diría que con tas pocas palabras obtendría él la tranquilidad que necesitaba?

Con todo, para inri en su pesar se encontraba el hecho de que si Georgie se negaba a dar ese paso no era por otra razón excepto el ser virgen. «Aún virgen», se recordó el baterista. Un paso tan diminuto si tomaban en cuenta todo lo que ya habían hecho juntos, pero a fin de cuentas un paso que seguían sin dar y también sin planes a futuro por cumplir.

A su modo de verlo, una manera más que tenía Georgie de dejarle bien claro que pese a todos los besos, las muestras de afecto, lo íntimo de su relación, que no eran pareja y no lo serían hasta dejar bien en claro lo que estaba pasando, o sea, nunca por lo que el presente panorama dejaba entrever.

—¿Sigues preocupado? —Inquirió la bajista, siempre atenta a los gestos que delataban el sentir de Gustav—. No te mentiré diciendo que no lo haré, pero si no quieres estar ahí cuando ocurra… Eres libre. No te obligaré, pero sí me dolerá.

—No, no, no es nada de eso —bajó Gustav la mirada, incapaz de ver a Georgie a los ojos porque temía que ella pudiera leer en ellos el miedo que lo atenazaba desde dentro—. Uhm, ¿a qué horas quedaron en venir? O en todo caso, ¿dónde va a ser?

—Aquí. En cuanto les dé la señal de que estás listo —se acurrucó Georgie contra su pecho—. Depende de ti. Puede ser hoy o no serlo, pero entonces sabré que no quieres estar presente cuando, ya sabes, ocurra… Entonces lo haría sin decirte nada y será lo mejor.

—No, ahí estaré. —Gustav suspiró—. Llámalos. Estoy listo.

Deslizándose fuera de su abrazo, Georgie así lo hizo y después alzó cinco dedos, dejando en claro cuánto tiempo era el que les quedaba para estar preparados.

Yendo al baño para ultimar los pormenores, Georgie dejó al baterista a solas y Gustav tuvo tiempo de contar cada segundo de esos cinco minutos, lo mismo que de pensar lo surreal de todo aquello y darse cuenta que sin importar qué, él no iba a huir.

Quería estar presente, presenciarlo todo desde su papel participante como observador, ya fuera por protección de Georgie o por morbo.

Una amalgama muy equilibrada de ambas emociones.

 

La cama quedó descartada desde un inicio por ser pequeña, apenas un poco más grande que una individual, así que Georgie tiró las mantas al suelo y tras extenderlas lo más que pudo, se sentó en el centro y alzó una ceja intimidante que dejaba bien claro su pensar: “¿Quién va primero?”.

Los gemelos parecían amedrentados, apenas despojados de su camiseta y sin zapatos, pero sin atreverse a ir más lejos. Gustav en cambio decidió tomar la iniciativa por una vez en la vida, así que se desnudó del todo y se colocó al lado de Georgie que ya sólo vestía un diminuto par de bragas negras que poco dejaban a la imaginación.

—Lo diré una vez —avisó el baterista—, nadie lastima a Georgie y si ella quiere detenerse…

—Gusti, ellos ya lo saben —murmuró la chica, besándolo después en la mejilla, pero tan cerca de los labios, que los gemelos parecieron dispuestos a dar media vuelta y correr en dirección opuesta, demasiado apabullados por la imperante sensación de que eran ellos los que interrumpían una fugaz pausa entre dos amantes.

Con todo, Tom se dejó halar de la mano, lo mismo que Bill y aquello no tardo en convertirse un amasijo de brazos y piernas que parecía gemir sobre las mantas al unísono.

Pronto se estableció un orden natural donde Georgie descansaba sobre un almohadón, la espalda apoyada contra la base de la cama y un chico a cada lado suyo que con manos curiosas exploraban su cuerpo a su antojo mientras otro más se posicionaba de frente a ella y recibía de su boca sexo oral.

Turnando lugares, pronto Georgie recibió la primera eyaculación de la noche por parte de Bill. Tímido a su manera, el menor de los gemelos necesitó esconder el rostro en el cuello de Tom y por descuido hizo que su semen cayera sobre los labios de la bajista en lugar de su cabello como estaba planeado.

—Jo, perdón, mierda, lo siento —jadeó Bill con esfuerzo, temeroso de haber arruinado algo que iba fluyendo tan bien hasta el momento—. Yo no sé cómo, joder… Te juro que no era mi intención…

—No pasa nada —le disculpó Gustav en nombre de la bajista. Como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, usó uno de sus propios dedos para limpiar el líquido y esparcirlo en un leve masaje sobre el cuero cabelludo de Georgie. Ésta a su vez, gimió por lo suave del toque.

—Mmm, Gus…

—Sólo intenta ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Si le cae en un ojo entonces sí se enojaría y podría tratar de hacerte lo mismo —bromeó Gustav y el menor de los gemelos respiró aliviado.

Envalentonado, Tom ocupó entonces el lugar de Bill y Georgie abrió la boca complaciente, permitiendo al mismo tiempo que el menor de los gemelos se acurrucara a su lado y le acariciara los pechos con tanta suavidad que casi era tierno.

Tom tampoco tardó mucho en correrse, y con mejor tino que Bill, proyectó su semen justo sobre un largo mechón de cabello que corría de frente a la bajista.

—¡Mmm-ah! —Gimió Tom con satisfacción por largos segundos, dejándose caer de rodillas y con el rostro enterrado sobre el vientre de Georgie—. Creo que me morí y fui al cielo… No me despierten si es un sueño.

—Idiota —murmuró la chica, pese a todo acariciándole al mayor de los gemelos una mejilla ardiente con dedos ligeros—. Gusti, sigues tú…

—¿Puedo probar algo diferente? —Pidió el baterista, y algo en el brillo de los ojos de Georgie le dijo que sí, podía y mejor que lo hiciera rápido.

Guiándola hasta quedar tendida por completo de espaldas, se posicionó con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Lo siguiente fue colocar sus manos sobre los pechos de la bajista y presionar su pene entre la deliciosa curva que se formaba entre ambos cuando los estrujaba juntos.

Cubierta por una capa de sudor, la piel de la bajista ofreció la fricción perfecta para que Gustav pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo al cabo de cortos minutos.

Al terminar, fue Georgie la que hizo un pequeño mohín. —Eres el peor —le recriminó sin verdadero rencor, sólo jugando, al ver que sobre el pecho tenía un hermoso ‘collar de perlas’ cortesía del baterista—, ni siquiera estuviste cerca de mi cabello.

—Mmm, nada que no salga mejor con práctica —tomó Gustav un poco de su semen con un dedo y delineó el contorno de la bajista con él, deslizándose primero hacia un pezón y luego a otro. Remató la faena presionando la punta de su miembro contra su estómago, justo sobre su ombligo, maravillado de lo sensible que era Georgie y de cómo contraía el vientre al más leve contacto.

Sin poderse contener, ya recuperado del todo pero inseguro si era oferta de una ocasión o iba a haber repetición, Tom deslizó su mano de dedos callosos desde la rodilla de Georgie hasta la cara interna de su muslo. Todos en la habitación apreciaron cómo la bajista soltaba un quejido que fusionaba el placer que sentía y la frustración de no poder llegar a ningún lado.

—Mierda, me van a matar —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios húmedos aún.

Viendo que podía seguir, Tom continuó su camino hasta llegar al encaje de las pequeñas bragas que Georgie vestía. Con un dedo curioso palpó por encima de la tela y aliviado dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta que en efecto, Georgie estaba húmeda. Cualquier pequeño rastro de miedo e inseguridad por estar haciendo algo que quizá no debían desapareció con eso.

—¿Segura que no…? —Inquirió entonces el mayor de los gemelos—. Porque podría ser divertido…

Bien les había explicado Georgie las reglas del juego antes de llegar a ese punto, lo cual no incluía sexo con penetración, sólo oral, pero nada perdía con preguntar.

—Uh, no —gimió la bajista, permitiendo pese a todo, que Tom apartara un poco la tela y deslizara su dedo por entre los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad—. Tommm —gimoteó de vuelta, abriendo un poco más las piernas y deslizándose cuesta abajo por el camino del placer. La última hora de tensión sexual acumulada al fin estaba haciendo estragos en su fuerza de voluntad por decir ‘no’ y cambiándola a ‘tal vez’.

Gustav aquello no lo vio con buenos ojos, y firme, detuvo los avances de Tom sobre la chica.

—Basta —masculló, no violento, sólo serio. Inamovible—. Esto no es en lo que quedamos —pluralizó, si acaso porque apenas así podía decirle a Georgie cuán difícil le sería verla acostarse con alguien más.

—Gusti tiene razón —murmuró la bajista, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Además… No es el mejor momento del mes, si entienden lo que digo…

La cuestión quedó en el aire, y mientras que Bill hizo una mueca de asco a medias, Tom retiró la mano como si le quemara.

—¿A qué va eso? —Inquirió el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Menstruación o peligro del otro tipo?

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior. —Digamos que es personal. No quieres saber.

—No, no quiero…

Un silencio denso se instauró sobre los cuatro, pero Georgie se encargó de ahuyentarlo con una simple pregunta: —Bueno, ¿quién sigue? Si mañana no quiero amanecer con el cabello repleto de frizz, algo tengo que hacer hoy y hacerlo bien…

Como si esa fuera la señal que necesitaran para un segundo round (o los que pudieran venir), lo suyo prosiguió por espacio de varias horas, hasta que después del cuarto orgasmo les resultó imposible continuar.

—Creo que estoy deshidratado —gruñó Bill con un tinte de plenitud, abrazado a Georgie por el costado y entre palabras succionando uno de sus pezones enrojecidos de tanto ser maltratados.

Gustav ocupaba el otro lado de Georgie, pero en lugar de sentirse celoso como esperaba, se limitó a acariciarle las mejillas sonrosadas. Tom por su parte dormía ya a los pies de la cama, agotado al punto en que roncaba y resultaba gracioso.

—Ugh, quitando la parte en que esto es increíble para mi cabello, necesito una ducha y regresar a la cama. Sola, porque si no dudo descansar algo —aclaró la bajista. Con ayuda de Gustav logró incorporarse con las piernas débiles—. Gusti, ¿puedo dormir hoy en tu cuarto? Va a ser imposible mover a Tom de aquí y no quiero despertar en la mañana con él y su humor de perros porque salió el sol en este lado del mundo.

Arrastrándose al lado de su gemelo y despidiéndose con un ‘buenas noches’ acompañado de un bostezo largo, Bill no tardó en caer dormido por igual.

Georgie por su parte recogió lo necesario para esa noche con el baterista, que fue su cepillo de dientes, un pijama, y nada más.

Llevándola de la mano, Gustav la guió hasta su dormitorio y la dejó pasar primero, cediéndole su turno en la ducha y ayudándole después a enjuagarse el semen que parecía correr como cascada desde su cabello. Sus últimas descargas apenas habían sido existentes, pero incluso así Georgie se rió como desquiciada al bromear con que o se lavaba toda la porquería de la cabeza o iba a amanecer con un casco duro e imposible de quitar.

—Estos pantys están para la basura —tiró las bragas manchadas dentro del cesto que había en el baño y se presionó entre las piernas con una mano—. Mmm… Mierda…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav, atento a que por todo el cuerpo Georgie llevaba las marcas de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, ya fuera en forma de dientes o la presión reconocible de dedos.

—Lo diré así —masculló la bajista—, si fuera hombre… tendría bolas azules.

—Oh.

—Sí, ohhh.

El resto de la ducha transcurrió en silencio y sin más contratiempos. Cargando a Georgie hasta la cama y envuelta en una toalla, Gustav se recostó después a su lado, los dos cubriéndose después con las mantas sin importarles que estuvieran mojando las sábanas o que la luz de la lámpara aún estuviera encendida.

—¿Y bien…? Fue… ¿Fue tal cómo lo imaginaste? —Se atrevió el baterista a preguntar. La experiencia en sí había sido sublime, íntima a un grado en que casi resultaba chocante, pero buena, muy buena. No la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, o casi nada, concluyó cuando la mano de Georgie buscó la suya bajo las mantas y entrelazó sus dedos—. Hey… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hey… —Respondió la chica a su vez—. Pasa que…

—¿Sí?

—Cuando Tom quiso ir más lejos yo… Yo quería…

—Oh…

—Pero no con él. Eso no.

—¿No?

—Contigo, Gusti… —Admitió Georgie con la voz pequeñita—. Es vanidad, lo voy a admitir. Me gusta mucho mi cabello lacio, pero es imposible tenerlo así, largo y presentable, sin freírlo con la plancha todos los días. Lo he intentado todo, desde lociones del supermercado de la esquina hasta las más caras e importadas de todas las marcas conocidas, clara de huevo y hasta vitamina E pero nada. Sólo después de que nosotros dos empezamos con nuestras sesiones ha mejorado y ahora… Me siento bonita como nunca antes. Así que sí, soy una vanidosa, pero también estoy enamorada de ti y creo que te amo… No, al diablo con eso. Te amo, Gustav Schäfer y me moriré a medias si me dices que tú a mí no aunque sea un poquito.

—Ah… —Exclamó el baterista—. ¿Eso significa qué…?

—No puedo prometerte que lo que ocurrió hace rato no volverá a suceder. Lo necesito. Al menos mientras mantenga mi cabello tan largo. Lo que sí te prometo es que… Mi virginidad es tuya en el momento en que la quieras, y salvo sexo oral, salvo que sean los gemelos y sólo para fines estéticos, jamás, pero nunca en la vida, habrá alguien que no seas tú. Es mi promesa y es la única que puedo hacerte ahora mismo, ¿entiendes? Si… S-Si no quieres aceptar, yo entenderé —murmuró lo último, hundiendo el rostro contra la almohada.

Aquello, lo que no tuvo de romántico, lo tuvo al menos de honesto. Gustav lo reconoció como tal. Él también amaba a Georgie, tanto como para obviar lo bizarro de su relación juntos y ser feliz con lo que tenían.

—¿Significa eso que…?

—Somos… Seremos pareja. Si tú quieres, claro. Novio y novia, tan secreto u oficial como quieras mientras me permitas estar juntos.

—Lo quiero, por supuesto que sí —murmuró Gustav, acercando a Georgie contra su cuerpo y besándola en los labios hasta sentir que se relajaba bajo el toque de sus manos—. Entiendo que no va a ser la relación más normal del mundo si por lo menos cada dos semanas invitamos a los gemelos a que se nos unan en la cama para una sesión triple, pero…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió la bajista, sin que Gustav lo supiera, cargando el corazón en las manos y a la espera de ser roto en mil pedacitos si lo que seguía a esa palabrita lo jodía todo.

Gustav dejó salir un suspiro largo. —Pero… estoy bien con eso. Es por un bien que no tiene que cambiar lo que hay entre nosotros, a la larga te hará feliz y…

—¿Y?

—Es sexy —admitió el baterista, la voz un par de octavas más baja—. Terriblemente sexy. 49% de lo que me corrí esta noche estuvo relacionado con lo sensual que te veías con nuestras manos por todo tu cuerpo, la piel sonrosada y tu boca, joder… Tu boca, Georgie…

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro 51%? —Preguntó la bajista, cosquillas explotando por todo su vientre bajo—. Porque si me dices que tienes un fetiche con los gemelos…

—Te diré —bromeó Gustav, pero lo dejó ahí cuando vio que Georgie arrugaba la nariz—. Nah, ese otro 51% eras tú. Simplemente tú. Y por mayoría ganas así que…

Los ojos de la bajista se humedecieron, pero su dueña fingió que aquello era sólo una basurita debajo del párpado, por lo que se talló con fuerza y después limpió el exceso de líquido con el borde de la sábana. —Eres un bobo. ¡Grandísimo bobo! —Dejó ir la toalla y sin aviso se montó sobre Gustav, refregando entonces su pelvis contra la de él.

—Uh, Georgie… Perdón, soy adolescente —dijo Gustav un tanto abochornado; no era su culpa si su cuerpo reaccionaba con la quinta erección en lo que iba de la noche a pesar de lo antinatural que resultaba; era un juego entre la mente y el cuerpo confabulando en su contra, o a su favor, dependiendo de la perspectiva.

Incapaz de juzgarlo por ello, Georgie se inclinó y lo besó hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones los hizo separarse en un jadeo. —Está bien. Traje condones y sé que tú también tienes en tu maleta. Segunda bolsa del lado derecho.

—Uhhh —sonrió apenas el baterista—. No me juzgues por ser optimista.

—No —volvió Georgie a la carga, bamboleando sus caderas hasta crear una deliciosa fricción que los hizo a los dos gemir—, te juzgo por no ir en este mismo instante por ellos. A menos que estés muy cansado…

Sí, estaba cansado, casi rayando en el ‘mañana será otro día’, pero casi… Su ‘amiguito’ tenía otros planes y al parecer Georgie también, así que a Gustav no le costó ni dos segundos tomar una decisión.

Rodando a la bajista devuelta hasta dejarla sobre su espalda, la besó hasta darle vértigo y sólo entonces abandonó la cama para ir en búsqueda de los condones que había comprado tiempo atrás y que ya había perdido la esperanza de usar con Georgie.

Costaba creer cómo habían empezado todo entre ellos, pero una vez ahí y con la línea de Meta tan a la vista… De pronto todo parecía valer la pena. Y lo hacía.

—Gusti —gimoteó Georgie desde la cama, ajena al agridulce sentimiento que se había despertado dentro del baterista—, vamos. Mi mandíbula duele y merezco mi recompensa por una noche de laaargo trabajo con ustedes, chicos.

Gustav se rió. Colocándose cuidadoso el primer condón de una larga tira de diez (inútiles a medias, él sabía; los protegerían de un embarazo indeseado, sí, pero Georgie era Georgie y le pediría terminar sobre su cabello), después gateó sobre el cuerpo de la bajista, besando mientras estaba en eso, cada pequeño rincón de su anatomía, maravillado de cómo se retorcía cuando sus labios tocaban el costado de sus rodillas, los prominentes huesos de la cadera rumbo a su pequeño ombligo y de ahí en línea recta hasta el monte de Venus que se coronaba con una levísima capa de vello púbico.

—Te he chupado bastantes veces como para que me hagas el mismo favor —gruñó la chica, atenta a que Gustav parecía hesitar antes de proseguir—. ¿Gusti?

El baterista estaba ahogando la risa tonta que de pronto le dio. —No me hagas caso —se disculpó, bajando un poco más y plantándole un pequeño beso en el clítoris—, sólo pensaba si le dirías lo mismo a los gemelos la próxima vez que… ¡Ouch!

—Compórtate —le amonestó la chica, con todo, una levísima sombra de sonrisa que se asemejaba a la del gato Cheshire y que se presagiaba como un ‘sí’ rotundo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Gustav estaba bien con ello, y por tanto prosiguió con lo suyo, procurando que Georgie obtuviera el primer orgasmo de los que se aseguraría darle esa noche. No los cuatro con los que ella les había pagado tanto a él como a los gemelos por sus ‘servicios’, pero ya de ponerse a mano con la cuenta se aseguraría después.

«Hasta entonces», pensó Gustav mientras embestía a la bajista desde atrás y se encargaba de llevarla hasta el orgasmo con ayuda de sus habilidosos dedos, «esto tendrá qué bastar».

Y en palabras de Georgie, bastó.

Al menos de momento…

 

~Humanoid Tour~

 

—Este es ya un tema de rigor en cada entrevista, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, Georgie —se dirigió la entrevistadora a la bajista—, ¿cómo logras tener un cabello tan hermoso?

—Bueeeno… —Alargó Georgie las sílabas, evitando mirar a sus compañeros de banda—. Es secreto. Ya lo dije antes, sólo por una enorme suma de dinero revelaría cuál es.

—Y quizá ni así —se metió Tom a la conversación y los hizo reír a todos.

—Seh, es el secreto mejor cuidado en la banda después de la sexualidad de Bill —apostilló Gustav, haciendo que las carcajadas aumentaran de nivel.

—Lo cierto es que requiere de lo suyo —afirmó la bajista, enredando un largo mechón de su pelo alrededor de un dedo—. Y es trabajo de banda. De algún modo es casi tanto su cabello como el mío. Todos nos beneficiamos de su belleza.

—Ya veo… —Afirmó la entrevistadora, pero sin de lejos acercarse a la realidad—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes planes a futuro para cortar tu melena?

Georgie fingió considerarlo. —Nah. Ha costado tanto trabajo y es una rutina a la que estoy acostumbrada. No sé qué haría sin mi tratamiento semanal, así que dudo cortar mi cabello, hoy, mañana o en diez años a futuro. Pero quién sabe, sólo el tiempo lo dirá, ¿no es así, chicos?

Tanto los gemelos como Gustav compartieron una mirada que lo decía todo, pero obviaron el compartirlo con el resto del mundo porque simplemente, no era de su incumbencia.

Justo la noche anterior habían tenido una de sus ‘sesiones de belleza’ y el resultado había sido tal que ya sin fuerzas, todos habían caído dormidos sobre el mismo colchón en un amasijo de brazos y piernas sin orden alguno, tan cansados que la mañana había resultado una de pesadilla puesto que Georgie aún necesitaba pasar por la regadera para limpiarse.

Pasados los años y aumentada la confianza, no era entonces ninguna sorpresa el que Gustav se volviera más permisivo en lo que a los límites se tratara, consintiendo entonces que los gemelos pudieran disfrutar de lo mismo que él gozaba con Georgie, bajo la condición de que ella así lo deseara, le retribuyeran por igual con un orgasmo, y por supuesto, obtuviera de ellos lo que necesitaba.

Un trato que los dejaba a todos contentos y no tenía por qué repercutir en sus vidas dado que carecía del factor problemático que eran los sentimientos románticos de por medio; más allá de amistad y respeto, confianza unida a vulnerabilidad, lo suyo tenía todas las de ganar y mientras siguiera así, ellos lo aprovecharían.

Por Georgie y su espectacular cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, así sería.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
